Ketika rukia ingin bunuh diri
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Si Tante sama si om kelimpungan setengah mampus, gara-garanya dari kemarin si Rukia belum keluar dari kamarnya. Sejak pembatalan pernikahan sepihak yang dilakukan keluarga Kurosaki. /OOC. AU? Rangiku POV.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

 **OOC. AU? Prenship.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Rangiku Matsumoto POV)_

"Bagaimana ini?"

Si Tante sama Om udah kelimpungan setengah mampus gara-gara si Rukia dari kemarin belum juga keluar dari kamarnya, setelah pembatalan pernikahan sepihak yang diajuin sama keluarganya Ichigo.

Hah. Sok gaya amat sih si Bang Gogo sama keluarganya, pake acara pembatalan nikah segala, wong Ichigo ama Rukia belum ijab-qobul sama ngurus surat-surat ijin nikah di Kantor dinas catatan sipil. Gimana si Ichigo -Rukia mau ngebatalin nikah, orang mereka belum nikah? Ngebatalin pertunangan, itu baru bener! Pake bahasa pembatalan nikah segala, pengen niru si Ludwig ama Jessika Iskadar kali ye nih keluarga bedua, halah, kagak usah niru coy … jauuuuhhh. Si Ludwig kan diduga cucu bangsawan Eropa, sementara Ichigo cuma cucu Mantan kepala sekolah SD Swasta desa tetangga.

Kasihan juga sih Rukia, udah dua kali ditinggal nikah sama cowok yang dia cintai. Nasib kita sama Ruk, tapi pan aku baru satu kali, jadi Rukia lebih kasihan. Kasihan, kasihan, kasihan—Upin-Ipin Mode.

Huuh. Awas aja ya, kalau aku ketemu sama Ichigo atau cewek yang namanya Inoe, bakal kulindes bolak-balik mereka berdua pake roda bemo, biar nyaho! Iya sih, Ichigo nggak salah, dia terpaksa ninggalin Rukia buat si cewek culas itu, tapi tetap aja gara-gara dia Rukia jadi kek gini!

Dan buat si Inoe ama Bapaknya yang gaje itu, liat aja, apa yang bakal aku lakuin buat ngebalas perbuatan kalian sama Rukia . Enak aja, hamil di luar nikah sama Abang sepupunya yang udah qhoid, eh, malah minta pertanggung jawaban adiknya, udah tahu si adik bentar lagi mau merrid ama cewek lain. Jangan coba-coba masuk atau ngusik orang-orang yang ada dalam lingkaran kehidupan Rangiku Matsumoto kalau nggak mau kena batunya.

PAKK!

SOMPRET! Siapa tuh yang nyambit kepalaku?

Aku melotot garang pada mahluk rada bulet berdaster buluk yang lagi bertolak pinggang galak menatapku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Mbak Hisana , bumil nyebelin tukang Amnesia kalau ketemu cogan—cowok ganteng.

"Lakuin sesuatu kek! Aku manggil kamu ke sini buat ngomong baik-baik sama adek aku, nyuruh dia keluar dan makan, bukan buat ngelamun mandangin pintu kamar!" katanya sok galak.

Aku mencibir. Kalau ndak ada pawangnya di samping yang ngejagain, udah kujambak rambut salon si calon Mama muda itu. Pawang (re: Suami)nya itu kan gede buanget, jadi takut buat ngapa-ngapain Mbak Hisana nyebelin itu.

Tok. Tok. Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu emang standar banget ya. Aku ngetuk pintu kamarnya si Rukia .

"Ruk! Rukia !keluar Ruk, aku ngerti perasaan kamu …" soal ngerti perasaan Rukia ini serius lho, aku beneran ngerti perasaannya dia, "aku tahu kamu sakit hati dan putus asa karena Ichigo bakal nikah sama orang lain, tapi … kamu tahu sendiri kan, Ichigo cinta sama kamu, dia terpaksa ngelakuin ini buat Ayahnya."

Hiks. Bahas pujaan hati yang bakal nikah sama orang lain bikin hati jadi mellow. HWAAAA! Besok Mas Toushiro juga bakal nikah sama cewek lain, huuuhuuu, setidaknya aku nggak patah hati sendirian, ada Rukia yang nemenin. Hiks. Hiks. Rukia emang sahabat sejati, tahu aku patah hati, dia pilih momen yang tepat juga buat patah hati. Kita best friend forever, aku selalu sayang kamu, Mamen! Mmmuah …

"Tapi Ruk, aku mohon kamu jangan ngelakuin hal yang enggak-nggak," yang iya-iya aja! "hidup itu indah Ruk, umur kita masih panjang, dan kita wajib untuk menikmatinya."

"Huuuhuuuhuuu!" Tangisan Tante Hana makin keras. Dan …

PAKKK!

… belakang kepalaku disambit lagi sama Bumil gaje pakek sandal jepit. Sialan nih orang. Aku mendelik ke arahnya, namun delikan galakku berubah jadi ringisan takut, saat suaminya si Mbak Hisana melotot ganas ke arahku. Demi si Piki Prasetyo yang masuk bui lagi padahal belon bebas, ini orang bininya yang salah, kenapa aku yang diplototin again?

"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih?! Memangnya kamu piker adikku mau bunuh diri?!" amuknya.

Yaelah, "Antisipasi, Mbak, antisipasi." Antisipasi kalau Rukia mau bunuh diri.

"Antisipasi Mbuahmu! Minggir, biar aku yang ngomong sama Rukia !"

Mbak Hisana mengambil alih posisi untuk berbicara baik-baik dengan adiknya, namun hasilnya nihil, Rukia tetap nggak mau keluar dari kamar peraduannya, eh salah, persembunyiannya maksudku. Begitupula dengan orang tuanya dan juga sang kakak ipar tersayang, Rukia tetap nggak mau keluar walau mereka sudah berusaha membujuk dan menasehatinya.

Di saat kami semua udah patah arang buat ngomong sama Rukia, Mas Byakuya, suaminya Mbak Hisana , nyaranin buat nelpon si Ichigo , suruh dia ke sini dan ngomong baik-baik sama Rukia, mau ngomong baik-baik sama Ichigo . Ide bagus tuh, Mas. Doain aja kalau Ichigo kemari, Rukia nggak ngamuk dan ngelemparin tuh anak orang pake cobek atau penggorengan. Rukia yang lagi patah hati kan suka labil-labil nggak jelas gitu. Apa lagi ini udah mau masuk ke klimaks alur kisah cintanya sama Ichigo .

Belum sempat Om Katsuya neken nomor telpon Rumah Ichigo , pintu kamar Rukia terbuka. Kami semua menoleh, dan … astagfirullah haladzim, ta' piker tadi ada Sadako numpang ngeksis, eh, tahunya si Rukia . Ya Allah, penampilanmu Rukia, Rukia, merinding aku ngeliatnya.

Keluarganya Rukia juga Cuma bisa melongo ngeri melihat penampilan anaknya, yang mirip mahluk sejenis kuntilanak atau sundel bolong. Muka pucet, rambut awut-awutan kayak nggak pernah dishampo ataupun disisir, mata sembab sepertinya habis nangis, ingus meleber kemana-mana, trus piyama tidur yang dia pake, piyama warna putih dengan motif boneka Anabelle. Rukia serem deh!

"Rukia …"

Tante Hana khawatir ngeliat muka anaknya yang pucat dengan keringat bercucuran.

"Rukia … kemari, Nak …" Tante Hana bangkit dari sofa, membuka tangan untuk memeluk puterinya.

Si Rukia ngacir, bukannya masuk ke pelukan Tante Hana, dia malah ngacir ke … Toilet?

HAH?

Suara tangisan pilu Rukia disusul suara keran menyala, dan musik aneh 'brebet-brebet' yang terdengar dari dalam toilet, membuat Mas Byakuya meringis, Mbak Hisana tepok jidat, dan Tante Hana serta Om Katsuya sukses nyungsep balik ke sofa.

Emang si Rukia makan apa kemarin sampai menceret heboh gitu?

"Huahahahahah." Ini yang aku sukai dari Rukia, dia selalu bikin aku nggak bisa berhenti ngakak.

Suer deh, temenku ini gilanya nggak ketulungan. Biar lagi sedih ataupun patah hati, dia tetap masih somplak! Bukannya aku nggak perihatin sama masalah yang menimpa Rukia, tapi sumpah! Ini anak kelakuannya emang bikin sakit perut.

Tadi, karena Rukia nggak bisa berhenti bolak-balik toilet sambil mewek-mewek, Tante Hana mutusin manggil Pak Mantri buat meriksa Rukia . Tadi sih kami pikir Rukia cuma kena diare atau muntaber biasa, eh, tahunya … Hmmph, over dosis obat pelangsing.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ini anak setres kali ya? Udah tahu badan kurus gitu, masih mau dilangsingin, memangnya dia mau nyisain tulang aja di badannya ya?

"Udah puas ketawanya?" Rukia yang lagi rebahan tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur mendelik sinis ke arahku—yang duduk di kursi di samping ranjangnya.

"Kamu sih, udah badan kurus kek papan penggilasan gitu masih aja minum obat pelangsing. Memang mau kurus kayak gimana lagi?" ledekku.

Dia mendecih sambil buang muka. "Aku juga nggak tahu kalau itu obat pelangsingnya Mbak Hisana."

Hah? "Terus?"

"Aku nggak tahu itu obat pelangsing, aku pikir itu obat tidur jadi aku minum!" Bentak Rukia emosi.

Aku melongo.

Jadi nih anak bener-benar niat mau bunuh diri? Waduh, gawat. Tapi niatnya mau ke akhirat pake obat tidur, eh tahunya malah transit sengsara ke toilet gara-gara obat pelangsing. HAHAHAHHAHAHAH.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOO! BERHENTI KETAWA!"

Buru-buru kabur keluar kamar sebelum Ibu Guru yang sedang patah hati ngeluarin semua jurus pamungkasnya.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
